Talk:Charged Idol
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''X360 * 256,261 HP at BR 100 - Merthos 20:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) * 207,054 - 214,334 at BR 96 - Ferret37 21:50, 13 March 2009 (UTC) * 237,679 HP at BR 88 on the XBox -- Valichi 02:06, 11 May 2009 (UTC) * 241,638 HP at BR 103. (Not the actual number as I finished the fight with Lugh's Revenge and that alone took 54,317) User:Whitewolf11761 * ~240,000 HP at BR 86. --Brokendwarf 21:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) PC * ~220,216 HP at BR 92 on PC - Poophed 20:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC) * On the PC. 311,590 HP at BR 97. Very tough fight due to the strong support teams and the Charged Idol's liberal use of Curse. In fact the HP of 311,590 is on the low side since I also used Gae Bolg earlier on which hits everyone, so no idea how much the damage Idol took from this. Kadven 12:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) * PC: BR89. About 300k in HP. Battle was over after second round. Only combat and mystic arts used, no specials (each union dealing 75-100k dmg at "give it all!"). 21:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Daelyn Hard * 295,000 HP at BR 49--Darrmok (talk) 12:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC) * 292 669/292 552 @ BR50, * 342 908 @ BR85, * 363 933/371 248/374 960/378 710 @ BR90+ Zephyr Hard * PC: BR210. * All Skill lv V and use Bewitch and Blaster. * 572,207 LordCerberus 10:34PM, 25 August 2011 (UTC) Strategy - Low Stats/High BR : PC I was unfortunate enough to rack up a high BR pretty early. After many tries, I finally won this battle at BR 88, where my unions dealt roughly 10k per round, not counting 1 use of Lugh's Revenge and 1 use of Omnistrike. Disable any offensive item arts, as they tend to be ineffective. If you have Emmy, make her the leader of one of your unions. Use 5 unions. She should have the opportunity to summon Namul Niram during the first round. Namul Niram will intercept the Charged Idol. Do not engage the Charged Idol; his multi-deadlock ability will lead to the destruction of your units, as the Deaths will attack from afar and the Homunculi will use Spinning Lariats while flanking your unions. Excepting Emmy's union, which will not act when she summons Namul Niram, have the other 4 unions focus, 2 each, on the Homunculi unions. You should be able to destroy them in one or two rounds. Next, focus on the Deaths. They may take somewhat longer, as they come in single-unit unions, which lessens the damage-dealing powers of Mystic Arts. All this time, the Charged Idol should remain busy with Namul Niram. Once the Homunculi units are dead, you can divert one or two unions to do maintenance: healing, status effect removal, and revivification. After you destroy the Death unions, focus on the Charged Idol. It should be easy to wipe out, so long as you are patient. Try to keep all of your unions around 60% HP in case it uses its massive AoE attack. Strategy - Medium Stats/Medium BR : PC My winning strategy was Namul Nirum as well. I was BR 62 when I encountered this, but the Deaths (evil eye guys) and the Hypnos were able to one shot my 4 and 5 man unions with their powerful AoE hits. I was lucky enough to get Namul Nirum out first turn, and he tanked the Charged Idol while I blitzed down the Hypnos, then the Deaths with all my guys, and was able to keep them rezzed. Getting a megalore from Pagus one shots the Hypnos, but only deals half to the Deaths (for me). Once his possy of uber mobs is gone, he's really easy to beat. 220k HP was very fast, and his attention stayed on Namul Nirum the entire time. I kept one guy out too heal, and another out to not be cursed. His biggest threat is cursing multiple turns in the middle of battle. The Charged Mine IV should usually only be targeted at the Namul Nirum, just make sure to keep that thing healed. It was in the red by the time I finished his mobs and focused on him. He saved my life, the awesome guy. 18:32, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : 61 BR ._. Yeah, this was a very hard fight for me on hard mode. I didn't do any sort of optimized training per se and the cachexia kept hitting Charged Idol instead of Death. Cyclops always went for Charged Idol, but it's up to the Deaths whether they want to take the bait... If they spend moves doing gandiva (700 dmg) instead of smoke canisters (4000-6500 dmg) then that makes a bit difference... With Deaths mostly preoccupied I managed to take out the hypnos fast enough to kill Death with Hundred Flowers before I was forced into a raise-dead-raise-dead cycle. From there it wasn't too hard to hold. Due to the big difference in damage between Smoke Canister and Gandiva, and the random nature of Tempest Insignia (not to mention summons and whether they get aggroed or not) it felt like the fight had a big amount of chance associated with it. Of course there are things one can do to minimize the chance (decoy, for example). Took me like 10 tries.Dark wizzie (talk) 23:33, November 30, 2016 (UTC)